losnafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Losna has magic. This magic is some sort of energy that is everywhere but accumulates in certain places and so is stronger at different points or 'magic springs'. Many people are born sensitive to this magic through the use of a specialised gland in the brain, but very few develop the ability to use magic for their own purposes. Of those who have the skill to manipulate magic, even fewer actually learn how to. Instead, most people are haunted by the occasional night terror and apocalyptic vision. A few people even grow 'allergic' to the magic and can react badly when near a magic spring or a powerful magic user. Types of Magic Magic is usually divided into four categories: Clairvoyance Also known as Sight or scrying, this is by far the most common type. It allows for the user to see events in the past, future or in different places. In weak users the seeing of these events is involuntary, even undesirable, and mainly consists of vague visions of the future. As the future is the most indefinite timeframe, these visions are the least reliable. Mid-level users, considerably rarer than low-level users, can see voluntarily, but details become vague the further away in space or time. Most of these users must fix on looking at known people or places to clarify their visions. The more advanced this ability, the further away in space and time and the more clearly and more reliably the magician can see. Past sight is very rare, as is the ability to see the very immediate future. Illusion By far the most powerful type of magic, and (although actual written records about magic are extremely rare) said to be the most difficult. The first illusions are usually flickering images, which get more realistic the more experienced the magician. Also, more senses are incorporated: usually first sight, then hearing, then smell and touch, and taste usually comes last. It is unknown whether the magician can create illusions visible for more people simultaneously or whether he can make himself see his own illusions. What is known is that a high-level user can make himself unseen or drive someone mad with schizophrenic hallucinations. A low-level example of this is using it to make one's voice seem louder, an application that is commonly used by community leaders. Healing This type of magic is said to be the one with the most direct influence on its environment, other than telekinesis. It stimulates the subconsciousness to heal a the body at a faster than usual rate. Skilled users of this kind of magic can heal the flu and the like in several days, as well as soothe pain. For physical injuries, the most magic can do is speed clotting and stave off infection; any decrease in natural healing time is minimal. For serious injuries or illnesses healing magic is almost completely useless other than its use of giving people enough will to live that they may not die if they are close to death. Deadly wounds are still deadly. As it directly influences another human's brain rather than their senses (as illusion magic) it is a very powerful magic that is unfortunately almost completely limited to healing. Any more powerful magic of this kind is incredibly taxing as it seems that the brain gland that is attuned to magic is also very resistant to it. The only other use of this magic is to subtly change someone's mood, usually to a happier state or angrier state, but this magic is classed as illusion due to its similarities. Telekinesis This is a semi-common magic that allows users to directly control objects in their vicinity. Weak users have difficulty lifting anything heavier than pebbles and also have trouble lifting things more than a few feet from them. They also have trouble holding things steady and a prone to dropping them or breaking them if they are breakable. A more skilled user will be able to hold things steady for longer times, and pick up objects that might be as heavy as a small child and as far away as several metres. This magic is also common in nature as some animals other than birds use it to glide from place to place. Category:Losna